


Christmas at LeBlanc

by musicaltigresa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Secret Santa, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltigresa/pseuds/musicaltigresa
Summary: For tasogareika and The NyanCave Secret Santa!Just a Christmas party fic set sometime after the game, so minor spoiler warning! (You'll see when it gets to that point.)





	Christmas at LeBlanc

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, Taso!  
> I tried to keep things relatively platonic and spoiler free, but, well.... my hand slipped 😛  
> Also, although all the characters are here, not all of them have speaking roles. I'm still not used to AO3's tagging system. 😅

"Aw, c'mon Ren! I can help!"

Ren chuckled, coming back to the bar. "I can handle this, Futaba. Just sit back and relax," he replied, giving the red head a few pats on the head, deepening her pout.

The café was deserted, not an uncommon occurrence, besides the two teens and a black cat. Futaba sat in one of the many barstools, Morgana sitting in the seat next to her. Ren went back into the kitchen, mixing ingredients into a bowl.

"But I wanna help with the cake! It's Christmas, y'know? The time for sharing and caring?" Futaba said, waving her arms for emphasis. Although the raven couldn't see her, he could tell what she was doing.

Morgana sighed. "Ren, just let her help with something, that way she can shut up about it," he said, flinching back from the glare the younger sent him.

"I was already planning on her helping with icing it," Ren replied, finishing putting the cake batter in a pan. "You and I both know your culinary skills are lacking, Futaba," he added with a teasing smile.

The red head sputtered with a blush, only being interrupted by the door to the café opening with the accompanying chime of the bell.

"Jeez, what did I just walk in on?" Sojiro asked with a sigh, noticing the tension in the air. Morgana made to reply, but Ren beat him to it.

"Just Futaba trying to change my stance on her helping with the cake," Ren said, opening the oven and putting the pan inside, shutting it right after. 

"I should've totally been allowed to help! How else am I gonna learn?" She asked. Sojiro chuckled at the raven's lack of a refute.

"While you have a point, Futaba, there are going to be other opportunities. With it being so close to Christmas, any significant mistakes aren't gonna help with stress," Sojiro replied with a grin, causing Futaba to whine in defeat and Ren to chuckle.

"Well, now that we've settled that, you can help us make some of the other dishes for the party," Ren said, already getting the necessary ingredients and utensils ready while hearing Futaba let out a cheerful yell.

The day passed by without fanfare, with only a few minor incidents taking place, but full of smiles and laughter.

The next day wasn't much different, except for the many more people now sitting around the café.

"Mmm, this is so good!" Ryuji exclaimed through a mouthful of food, eliciting a sigh from most of the former Phantom Thieves and a couple laughs from Ren's confidants.

"Ryuji, talk or eat, but not both at the same time," Makoto said with a scolding glare, causing Ryuji to become a bit more careful, glaring at the sneering feline across the room.

"I concur with Ryuji, though not as crudely. The food tastes amazing," Yusuke said, eyes sparkling at his plate.

Futaba grinned. "Thanks, Inari. I was pretty proud of that myself," she said, standing proud.

Ann and Haru gushed to the red head, while Akechi looked towards Ren, who was serving some of the other people.

"Which dishes did you have a hand in making, Amamiya-kun?" the brunet asked once the raven came back.

Ren thought for a moment. "Most of the food, but I made the cake myself," he replied. "Oh, that reminds me, I need to bring it out," he added, leaving the brunet before he could even reply. His eyes narrowed. 'He's up to something.'

Meanwhile, the other confidants conversed, talking about how they met Ren and the like. Each laughed in good nature on particular parts of some stories. Kaoru, Mishima, and Shinya were talking about video games, Futaba butting in and bringing her own quirks to the conversation.

Iwai stepped outside, needing a breather from the hustle and bustle, and ran into Sojiro having a smoke break.

Sojiro offered the other a cigarette, Iwai declined, and they talked for a bit about their own experiences with being around Ren. They found they had common ground on many things, and before long time flew by, Sae having to bring them back inside for dessert.

As Ren brought the cake out, he smirked at the confused faces of everyone, seeing as the cake was hidden under a cover. Once he set it down, and he saw that everyone was back inside, he lifted the cover.

Confusion was etched in many faces, which was a normal reaction, while others...

"Oh my god, are you serious...?"

"Pfft hahahaha! Oh man, this is the best!"

The cake was crafted into the shape of a giant stack of pancakes, topped with whipped cream and Christmas themed sprinkles. If not knowing, it would be mistaken for the breakfast food itself.

Akechi looked at it with disdain, the sentiment growing at both the laughter from Ryuji and the smug smirk on Ren's face.

"You will never let me live that down, will you?" The brunet asked with a sigh, eliciting more laughter from the Thieves.

"Um, I feel like I'm missing some context here?" Mishima asked, earning nods from everyone else in the room. Sae attempted to stifle a chuckle, while Sojiro didn't even try to hide his amusement.

"Let's just say that pancakes became a bit of a leverage point for these guys," he said in lieu of an explanation, causing Futaba to cackle.

"'A bit'? Nah, it was a crucial part of our plan!" She exclaimed, looking quite proud of herself.

The others felt a bit weary of that, but Ohya didn't let it bother her.

"Well, whatever the case, it looks delicious! I don't know about you all, but I'm wanting to taste it!" She exclaimed, bringing the party atmosphere back.

Akechi continued to glare at the cake, causing Ren to laugh.

"You do know we're just teasing, right? That's it's all in good fun?" He asked, making the brunet sigh.

Overall, the party was a success. Everyone enjoyed themselves, and left with cheerful smiles and full bellies.

Akechi stayed behind to help with the clean up, which Futaba thanked him for before promptly leaving, taking a yowling Morgana with her. It didn't take long before the café looked as if the party hadn't happened.

"Thank you for inviting me, Amamiya-kun. This was probably one of the best Christmas parties I've been to in quite a while," Akechi said with a small smile.

Ren chuckled as he walked with the brunet the short distance to the café door. "We can drop the formalities. Just call me Ren, and I'm glad you could make it," he said, causing the brunet to flush a little.

"Ah, then, I guess you can call me Goro," he replied, looking away from the raven.

"Well, goodnight, Goro. And Merry Christmas," Ren said as Akechi opened the door.

"Yes, Merry Christmas to you, too, Ren," he replied.

As he was walking the streets of Yongen-Jaya, Akechi couldn't help the smile and blush on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it isn't obvious that I haven't written anything in a long time *sigh*  
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Honestly, I had a few hiccups in making this, like writer's block, but I'm overall happy with this!  
> Also, huge shout out to The NyanCave! They're an awesome channel, and the only channel I've given a Membership to! Their channel is the reason why I'm even a part of the Secret Santa exchange on their Discord.  
> Anyway, thank you for your time!


End file.
